Know Your Stars Naruto Edition
by inunaruto
Summary: Some of your favorite Naruto stars being made fun of.
1. Naruto

Hi this is inunaruto on my first awesome story since I have seen overflowing amounts of Know Your Stars I decided hey, why don't I give it a shot! _Naruto style._ Sadly I don't own know your stars or any of the naruto characters I'm talking about. So enjoy . Note: **bold Mysterious Voice **Normal character_Italicized Narration, event, or other character. _

Naruto was having a delicious bowl of ramen when suddenly he was teleported to a strange room with one chair.

Naruto: Where am I!

**Voice: Kno-**

Who are you!

I- 

Where is my ramen!

**Jeez, What's Your obsession with ramen?**

It's good.

**So you _like_ it.**

Not like that. I like to eat it.

**Gasp So you murder ramen!**

What? Not exactly..

So the ramen you eat is fed to the kyubi? Suddenly the kyubi takes over Naruto 

Please…make him eat…other things..

Naruto regains control 

What the heck was that?

…**..Anyway….**

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.**

**Naruto Uzumaki, he is the first actual boy that IS ramen.**

What!

**Look at his hair, no normal hair is yellow.**

Yes it is!

**No it isn't.**

**Did you know your dad put ramen beside you when you where a baby?**

He did!

No, I'm just guessing, but if you said he did then I believe you… 

Wait a sec!

Now you know Naruto Uzumaki, the ramen killing, Kyubi feeding, ramen boy wonder! None of those are true! Don't listen to him! I'll kill you! Where are you? In my secret studio, broadcasting lies to many Naruto characters around the world. Where is it! Like I'm gunna tell you! Aaaaaarrg! _Pushes secret button._ _A secret panel springs up from under Naruto and flies him out the door._

Ahhhh!

Let's tune in to Sasuke is doing. 


	2. Sasuke

Sasuke was attempting to see what would happen if he rolled his sharingan to the back of his head, when suddenly he was also teleported.

**Know your stars, Know your Stars, Know Your Stars.**

What the heck!

**Sit!**

Sasuke obviously sits

**Sasuke Uchiha, has a Sakura Shrine.**

A small "yay!" was heard somewhere.

Who told you about that er-NO I DON'T!

Sigh We have a flashback to prove it! _Flashback_ Sasuke: Ummm, Sakuraaaaaaaa… There was pictures of Sukura on his bed and Sasuke was siting Indian style. Ha! An enormous break out said "SASUKE I LOVE YOU!" 

Sasuke looked around but saw nothing.

Sasuke Uchiha, is in my studio- what! 

I'll kill you!

Runnnnnn! 

Sasuke pulls out a gun and chases him.

NOW KNOW SASUKE, THE SPEED FREAK, TRIGGER-HAPPY MANIAK, AND HAS A SAKURA SHRINE THAT REALLY CREEPS ME OUT! _I throw a smoke grenade and teleport Sasuke the heck away from me!_

**Gasp Gasp Where….the heck……did he get….a gun. Let's get Sakura she can't be that bad.**


	3. Sakura

_Sakura was worshiping Sasuke by wearing a homemade Sasuke T-shirt, Flag, Hat, shoes, sunglasses, and pants. When suddenly a black hole opens and sucks her in._

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars. **

What? Sasuke again? Oh well. Sasuke Uchiha (again), Admires himself so much he wears his own homemade merchandise, weirdo. Um, first off I'm Sakura, second off I'm a girl, and third off you have no rights to call me a weirdo. Fine, weirdo. Grrr. Anyway. Sasuke Uchiha, Hates Sakura, and is totally going for Ino. You have no proof. Have you ever said to Sakura "I like you as a friend". Not exactly. 

**It's O.K. to hate.**

That's it! 

Have you ever heard of Ninja Clue?

**No.** Here is an envelope labeled Killer, Place, Weapon. It says Sakura, Studio, Wrench!(gulp) While I'm still alive. Now you know Sasuke Uchiha, the self obsessed, Sakura hating, Ino loving, Weirdo! That's it! Sakura teleports into the studio with a wrench. How do ninjas do that! _Pushes secret button._


	4. Kakashi

_Sakura somehow switches bodies with Kakashi!_ Oops, wrong button. Oh well. Where am I, and why do I feel like a Sasuke fan girl. Good thing I store one of my books in every room (HOW MUCH MONEY DOES HE HAVE). Ah here it is. 

She picks up the book and starts reading.

**Kakashi have no name, secretly reads Naruto books under his other book.**

It's true, see.

_Kakashi shows the true cover. _ _Inunaruto faints._ Jeez I hope the Hokage doesn't see me do this. _Aha! Finally evidence I can use to get him fired!_ _Inunaruto wakes up._ Kakashi have no name, thinks Rock Lee is his hero. 

So what if I do?

**Gasp He admits it!**

NO I DIDN'T! Kakashi have no name, has a secret life no person knows about. NO I DON'T! In his secret life he makes bras. Who the heck does that for a living! Now you know Kakashi have no name, the guy who cheats on the Naruto story line, admires Rock Lee as a hero, has a secret life in which he makes bras for a living and no one knows about it. _Pushes button._ _Sakura leaves in her own body, officially scared for life, after reading kakashi's book. _


	5. Neji

Let's get Neji in here. 

Neji wasn't doing anything important, therefor has no life, was teleported to candyland and then to the room.

**Know your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.**

**Neji House Wife, he uses his powers not for drilling but for _EXTREAM SPLASH FIGHT 2.0._**

Only a complete idiot would do that!

**I didn't know that you felt that way about yourself Neji.**

NO I DON'T I THINK.. 

At that point Inunaruto puts a mirror in front of neji.

…YOU ARE A COMPLETE LIEING FREAK WHO COMES UP WITH IDIOTIC THINGS LIKE _EXTREAM SPASH FIGHT 2.0!_

**Stop insulting yourself your making me cry Sniffle**

What are you talking about? You just yelled at yourself in the mirror. So? Now you know Neji House Wife, the happy splashing, candyland loving, has no life, guy, who takes himself down hard emotionally. I'm gunna kill kill you. With what? Water spashing wonder? Neji storms out the door. Loser. 


	6. Akamaru

Let's see who's next…. _Akamaru wonders in._ Huh? 

Arf.

**Who let you in here little guy?**

Arf.

…**.Wait! You're a Naruto character aren't you?**

Arf? (What's Naruto? Oh, is he that annoying little dropout fox freak?)

**It's not much of an interview because I can't understand you. Oh well.**

**Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars, Know Your Stars.**

**Akamaru, he secretly chewed off the back of Kiba's pants.**

Arf! (Hey I only did that once. And he never found out…)

_Kiba: My Pants!_

**Akamaru, he feeds Naruto Kibbles.**

_Kyubi: I wish_

Arf!(So what if I put it in his everyday breakfast!)

Akamaru, he steals stuff and puts it in Kiba's pocket 

_Kiba: So that's why girls hit me!_

Arf.(And I thought I could sneek out the Nintendo DS..)

**Well, I guess you know Akamaru, the Naruto feeding, police wanted, pants chewing, house dog.**

_Kiba jumps out of nowhere. _

_Kiba: Akamaru, you have a lot of explaining to do. _

Arf!

_That's right I've been here the whole time._

(Akamaru mouns as Kiba takes him away)

**WELL THAT SUCKED!**


End file.
